To Heart
by Lunamaria
Summary: Selphie and Gaston › is › love. – Selphon, six
1. e n i g m a

**Kurumii;**

**I put two "I"s.. just for Aiko. She seems to like it that way. On the word "Kurumi", anyhow. Well here comes yet another, random pointless little one-shot of mine. Feel free to Critique.. it's needed after all. Enjoy.Thanks, again.**

**Enigma  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

Inexplainablex . x . x Object  
_En. ig. ma _

"**B**ut—why?" He asked. She sighed, the question made things awfully hard. It made everything _so_ much harder. Those two words made many 'a situations so much more difficult. Take in example: Why did you cheat on me: Why did they have to die: or… Why don't you love me? Perhaps the most difficult of the three was.

"Why don't you love me?" He repeated. Kairi looked the opposite way. Wind picked up her hair and played with it, before releasing. "…Roxas." She hid behind her vermilion, the hair _he_ loved. "You should know. You just _can't_ make a heart love someone." She looked down at the ground, finding it better to look at then his face; the questions his face asked, scared her.

"Why not?" He was being persistent. Kairi looked up then opposite again. "Because," She paused for a moment. "Once someone's heart is so desperately in love with another… You just can't ignore that."

Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"… So… _it's_ him." Kairi met her eyes with him, then, in a sudden shock. "Roxas!" Her reaction confirmed his accusation. "It is… isn't it?" She didn't detest. Roxas scoffed to the ocean. Kairi looked down, too ashamed to see past his expression. "Kairi," Roxas tried to grab out for her hand. "When you say "once someone's heart is so desperately in love with another… you just can't ignore it." Should I ignore my heart? My heart begs for you Kairi."

Kairi swept her hair to the side. "No." Roxas fumed again. "So, this is Soras' fault!" Kairi instantly shook her head, now impatient. "What had this got to do with him?"

"He's "the one you're desperate for". Isn't he?" His hand tried in a final attempt to grab hers. Kairi knocked it away. "I—" She took a deep breathe in, getting ready for something. Roxas looked at her intently. She drew a long breathe and finally the thing she'd been preparing for came out.

"I love Sora!" Her voice reached the peeks of the islands, the curls of the ocean, and the slur of the wind. Her voice was enough that Roxas flinched.

She made it clear. The question of enigma he had asked early seemed now a waste of breath.

Yet, how come, why—why couldn't he be the one she longed for? It hurt all too much to know that she didn't love him. Not only that, but it hurt to know that she loved someone else with such devotion. And worse… he _wasn't_ that person.

He thought about, people always say. "Look on the bright side."

Bright side, bright side, bright side… he searched. Nowhere in sight, and there might never be. Maybe if he could try and persuade her… but it wouldn't work. After all, you can't make your heart love somebody. She had said every truth she held self evident, and left nothing to create a loophole with. But how was it that he could love her without a second thought, and she couldn't even think about loving him?

And there, again, it was… that same question of enigma. That same haunting question which rendered people speechless…

But… why?

- - - - - - - - -E n i g m a

**Thoughts**;  
Well, I know it's short.. Also not my better writing, but hey. I haven't been /too/ inspired lately, so please do forvied. Okey doke? I hope you liked "Enigma".

D e d i c a t e d T o ;  
_Kurumii's Lovely Reviewers  
For you are pure magic.  
&&You make me smile.  
_


	2. s n o w f l a k e

**Kurumii;**

**woo. Number 002 of my some-odd one-sides collection, hope you like!**

**Snowflake  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

whitex . x . x fragment  
_sn.oh.flake_

Wind laced together with the chill of night to create the perfectly complexities of snow. It created a whimsical song for the girl sitting on a humble bench taking in winter's wonderful vision. She smiled… a beautiful and simple curvature that complimented a wonderfully, framed in chestnut, face. A scarf huddled around the round face, doing it's best to keep her warm… The time struck seven. She smiled as a silhouette gradually began to appear in the slow start of tiny slivers of snow.

She recognized his impossible spikes of hair... Sora. Even in the fall of snow, his beautiful eyes were unmistakable. Snow toppled next to him and drizzled left. Orette smiled as he had come to sit next to her. They were silent listening to winters call. She was the first to speak.

"…Sora… Do you like the snow?" Sora nodded subconsciously.

Orette grabbed his hand. Sora looked over at her then. He let her take it. He felt the warmth of their hands mix. She traced her thumb along his fingers and peeked a look at him.

"Sora…" Somehow the air was awkward. She tightened the grip she held on his hand, till he looked over at her. "It's almost Christmas you know!" She brightened. Sora eyes had not burned with passion nor had his smile turned up as she had expected, at the mention. She could just imagine Sora loving it but, could she be wrong?

She then saw the spark she'd waited for. "Ah… Orette… I remember the times we used to have on the islands. At Christmas… it was wonderful. I remember the time," he continued. "Kairi wrapped Riku up in wrapping paper… She stuck him under the tree. She even a put a big red bow on his head. He was devastated." Sora laughed. "It pulled some of his hair out. Or as he had called them, "his special silver lovelies"… it was one of the best Christmas'." Sora frowned for a second, then at the recognition of something, his eyes sparked again.

"And we made cookies. Kairi and I made them in the shape of Paopu's. Riku made some in the shape of himself." Sora laughed. Orette's own eyes looked much less disappointed. He hadn't talked about the island for some time; she took that as a sign he'd forgotten, or wanted to. She thought that he had finally gotten over missing the island. She thought, she had thought he'd always stay with her. But what was with the sudden mention of the island…?

She frowned. Her eyes grasped a look at the ground. The snow gathered making everything well… winter. That was the best way to describe it. She felt his light grip on her hand disappear all together.

"Sora…?" Sora looked over at the worried Orette. "Hmmm?"

"… I have a present for you." She said quietly. Sora looked over at her. "Eh?" Sora titled his head. Orette pulled something from her pocket. It was decorated in a simple red bow. Sora's eyes grew as he saw it.

"Uh… Orette—" Sora said speechless. Beneath the red bow laid a small Paopu charm. Sora eyes saddened as she looked at the lonely Paopu resting in her hand. That charm might always be lonely…

"… Orette. I can't accept it." Orette's eyes confirmed a twinge of sadness. She took a deep breath in and looked at Sora. Water rested in her eyes as she said. "I know. That's why I got you this instead." Sora looked surprised. "Or-Orette." She pulled another charm from her pocket. "Here. Take it—" A silver and white snowflake rested in her hand. It seemed it was made out of a metallic material. It was beautiful, he noted, as she placed it into his hand.

Sora stood, and smiled warmly down to Orette. "Thank you--- but I'm leaving Orette." Orette felt the twinge of pain in her heart again. She'd known it was going to happen, but…it was impossible for it not to hurt. Orette knew. Somewhere, all along, she knew. She knew he was going to leave. She knew he didn't love her, she knew he loved someone else. And she knew… that the best she could do was a snowflake. He was going to the island, and she had always known.

"Goodbye, Orette… Maybe… We'll meet again someday. Maybe." Orette watched that same silhouette fade into the snow once again. And then--- he was gone. His impossible, loveable chestnut hair was gone. His intricate, astounding ocean eyes… faded, into the winter. He took her snowflake, and was gone. He was to return to the island, and here? Who knew. Maybe one day, he'd show again. With her snowflake. Even if things were purely platonic.

She stared up at the snow, some of her the snowflakes placed themselves on her. Orette could feel her warm tears becoming colder from the temperature.

…_Goodbye Sora… _

She sat there, and she watched the Snowflakes.

- - - - - - - - -S n o wf l a k e

**Thoughts**;  
Again, short ficcy. Sorryz.. Anywhoo. The next "haruka haruka" is coming soon. and I'm thinking about changing my penn to _lunamaria.. _She is obsessed with gundam SEED/ Destiny. She's never going to get over it. Anyways.. if you'd like.. contact me at my aim. _x core spelndor. _oh && Dedicated;

D e d i c a t e d T o ;  
_**silent descant**.  
oh what a lovely reviewer you've been.  
&&your words touch my soul.  
Praise her.  
Love her.  
_


	3. l i t t l e s e c r e t

**Kurumii;**

**Hello, again, yep another one shot for "To Heart", now this one is much different from the others, I'll admit, so enjoy,**

**Little Secret  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

tinyx. x . x hidden

I was lucky. _Nothing_ had ever been on my side before, _no one_. But, fate had drawn me a lucky hand that night; darkness had become my ally. As far back as I can remember, it was **me**, who'd always gotten the brain freezes from the sea salt ice cream. It was always **me** who got _sunburned_ when we stayed out too long. Everything that could possibly harm **me**, did. Luck was always opposing me, but all those years of misfortune had finally brought me something worth putting in a **fortune cookie**:

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

_In_ **a** **fortune** cookie

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

An iridescent glow shined off the moon, acting with little light. This night seemed darker than most, but _when_ had I really measured? Sand slipped in between my toes until water came up and washed them away, only for the cycle to circle on. The sea created a peaceful scene, and the noise of the ocean was calming. However, my own mind was not at calm.

I heard steps in the slope of sand above me, and looked behind. Again my thoughts were pushed aside to look at her. _Perfection_, as I saw it… but I wasn't **enough** for her _perfection_. I wasn't enough to keep her pleased, and I certainly wasn't enough to keep her smile at it's best. And so, why you ask, was I so happy about this night? Even though I wasn't the one she loved, I looked _remarkably_ similar to the one she did love. This **ladies and gents** was my ace…

True, Sora loved Kairi, Kairi loved Sora… but in this dim lighted night, as far as Kairi was concerned, I _was_ Sora. Finally, the day of my fortune cookie. I stood, masked by the darkness, as she approached. So this was one of their meeting spots, then? I stood in silence, not moving as she slithered her hand around mine. I felt my cheeks turn a deep peach, and my stomach churn. I squeezed back as she looked out to the ocean.

"_Sora_," she began. "It really is a nice night out tonight, isn't it?" She actually thought it, she thought that I, Roxas, **was** Sora. Thank god for the lack of moonlight, or this would have been awkward. Followed by her hand in mine was her body enveloped in mine; we were in a tight embrace. I could feel Kairi smile, and something in me pinged… it was guilt. She was happy with him, and I was deceiving her. I would have said something, until she got onto the tip of her toes and caught her lips with my own.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

It was **guilt**

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

I was dumfounded for a moment, but my conscious wasn't about to stop this moment.

A few moments later were followed by her giggles and jetting back up the trail of sand. So this was what they did at night? Spontaneous meetings, and spontaneous exits. It was an exciting relationship, I decided. I **should** come out more at night.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

A_n_ e**xcitin**g relationship

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

So now that fate dealt me something worth sticking in a fortune cookie, all the bad things that had piled onto my mind had disappeared. Even if this was only once, and wasn't for me, it was a strike of pure luck.

Tonight, was my little secret.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**Little** Secret

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**Thoughts**;  
Well this turned out okay, I think, It was a weird idea I got.. it came to me randomly.. I'm having ham for dinner tonight, and I can't wait.. it smells **so** good. This is **my first official** _Roxiri,_ if you'd all like to know. Roxiri isn't exactly my cup of tea, butI thought I'd contribute. So here you are.. my **very first** _Roxiri_. Hope you liked it.


	4. c h a r m i n g

**Kurumii;**

**Hello, I am half awake right now, so sorry. Man, It's prom, and my bro and sis are going, it's at Disneyland. No fair. They're staying there till Tuesday. Well anywhoe, please, enjoy. **

**Charming  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi. _

prince x. x . x Charming

Her lips parted with the deepest of crimson apple, and they spread into a beautiful curvature. Her skin was a white as the first glimpse of snow, and absolutely beautiful. Her hair grasped the color of a Raven's back, and a voice as beautiful as an angels'. That was it; she was an **angel**.

"Well, hello there." I heard her, it'd scared me,I'd been lost at marveling her that I'd barely noticed her. I felt my face flush as her cheeks peeked red, and she laughed. I felt my heart heat as I watched her, and her laugh sifted to my ears. Wonderful. I, flustered began. "Uh, hello." I kicked myself, mentally, and physically. She smiled, and laughed again. I found myself lost at sea, blushing myself. Her laugh was a melody--- Beethoven would be more than glad to agree, I was sure. She was simply. That wonderful. And, it was simple. I adored her—more so. She melted my heart in an instant.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**That** won**derful**

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

"I'm Snow White." What a **wonderful** voice. "I'm Riku."

That was when I met her, and as time passed I kept looking for reasons to steal long glances at her. I watched her every move, I don't think I could have loved her more, until I heard her **sing**.

"_Some day my prince will come  
__Some day we'll meet again  
__And away to his castle we'll go  
__To be happy forever I know_

_Some day when spring is here  
__We'll find our love anew  
__And the birds will sing  
__And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true "_

_- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -_

When M**y** **Dreams** Co_me True_

_- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -_

"…" I was stunned. I looked at her, and I felt myself smile as she continued.

"_Some day my prince will come  
__Some day we'll meet again  
__And away to his castle we'll go  
__To be happy forever I know_

_Some day when spring is here  
__We'll find our love anew  
__And the birds will sing  
__And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true "_

I smiled; I was charming, handsome, and noble--- was I her prince?" I hoped.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Was **I** Her Prince?

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Snow White was the fairest of them all.

Time passed, like sand, and I only feel deeper in love. Then I got up the nerve to ask. "Snow White, do you think I'm a prince?" Her cheeks became rose again, and she laughed. **That was all**. I was determined, I would become her prince. However, my plans were put on hold.

Snow White already had _prince charming_. I stood there, my eyes filled with confusion. I watched her swept off her feet, lifted onto the princes' noble steed, and before I knew it I saw the last of her raven hair. I saw she was given Love's kiss, and I finally knew it, he was _prince charming_. _Her_ prince charming.

I may be charming, handsome, and noble, but I am no prince charming.

" _Lips red as the rose, Hair black as ebony, Skin white as snow_"

" Snow White is the fairest of them all "

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

C_H__AR_M**ING**

- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**Thoughts**;  
oo. One sides snow white x riku. I think they make a nice pairing.I actually had a SW x Riku dream-- how weird, eh? Well hoped you liked this chapter of _To Heart  
_This one goes out to:

M i s t u k a **i i **:  
Bianca.splendorous.original.


	5. s u n s h i n e

**to HEART .**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"there is always sunshine in the world"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

& a happy heart

ONESHOT. 005 :  
smile smile _a l w a y s _

smile smile 

Every now and then, sitting by the graveyard in the morning, eventually your thoughts are bound to linger. From the thoughts of "What if" & to "Home come", the guilt must rise from one time to another. It's the principle of life really— we all must live with scars. Some scars run deeper than others, but his deepest scars were the fact that his own actions drove the happiest girl alive six feet under. He woke up every day with the guilt of causing her death & the color yellow always left a bad taste in his mouth.

smile smile 

Years ago, with her smile still much alive he could just imagine seeing her feet rooted next to him in her latest attempt at trying to win him over, romantically. She would flip her soft chestnut hair his way trying to allure him, but failed miserably. Instead, the light reflecting off of her hair would bounce into his eyes making him cringe. Though it never failed to make him smile. At the time Tidus had been fond of her attention and little minded. It was his reminder there was still sunshine in the world; just seeing her.

Every morning stepping down onto the island he would see her standing there, smiling. Sometimes during the late afternoon when she'd fallen asleep next to him on the dock he actually thought that one day she would win him over and the two would get married. He would think for a second and realize it wouldn't be that bad to wake up next to Selphie every morning.

Yet even with Selphie in the limelight he found his eyes quickly averted. Without even noticing he saw less and less of Selphie… he began spending more of his free time with Yuna. She was the closest thing to an angel he'd ever seen, she was practically perfect. He made his heart flutter and he realized he was in love.

With his time occupied by Yuna he began growing irritated and even aggressive towards Selphie. He found her once enjoyable bubbly disposition now a personality disorder, and being around her intolerable. He slightly noticed his change in behavior towards the girl, but little acknowledged it. But one day, it got out of hand:

The sun was setting on the islands and with Yuna sick in bed that week, Tidus hung out by himself. He found himself sitting at the dock where he and Selphie use to sleep. When he turned over, he felt a presence next to him. He opened his eyes to catch sight of her eyes and her sad expression. Her sandals slipped into the water but she didn't care. In a few moments she was bent forward and tilted her head.

Tidus felt a wrench in his heart when he saw her eyes water.

"I love you, Tidus."

He was shocked for a moment, but his agitated side took over as he growled out.

"Selphie stop being stupid. You don't just go around telling people you love them." He turned the opposing direction after they both had stood.

"But, I do love you."

Tidus began on his way back to the sandy shores, doing his best to ignore her.

Selphie was quick behind him, and she tried in his direction. "Tidus, I've loved you before **her**."

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks, and they both stood next to each other for a good minute. Selphie watched as Tidus clenched his fist. He grinded his teeth and yelled at the young girl.

"She has a name, Selphie!" Selphie had never seen Tidus actually made at anyone, let alone her. Yuna had ruined everything, and Selphie wasn't ready to let Tidus go so easily.

"Tidus I lov—" She began, before she was cut off. Before she reach realization she was simply caught in a state of absolute shock.

"Shut up, Selphie!" Tidus growled, knocking Selphie backwards. She was plummeted back into the sand of the islands, greeted by his cold stare. He had sometimes looked like he would be so aggressive to her, but had never taken an act of violence out on her. Selphie had deemed the day when Tidus did something like this to her… **impossible**.

Tidus felt his heart sink for a moment looking into her beautiful emerald orbs. They were still for a moment until slowly the slants of her eyes began watering. He had hurt Selphie. She grabbed hand fulls of sand as if trying to see if this was a dream, but it wasn't. He saw a look of terror on her face as she threw herself into the sound, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tidus never really saw Selphie after that day; he avoided her as best he could. He just couldn't face her after what he did… Selphie never took the time to seek him out either.

From what he heard around the island, Selphie began growing sick. At one point she'd actually stopped eating. Afterwards it was like her whole immune system broke down, and the doctor said they only thing he though it could be was lack of energy— of life.

Tidus did his best avoiding heart-breaking news about Selphie…he just couldn't handle it.

He'll never forget the day he saw Selphie's parents, or rather the look on their faces. He didn't even need them to tell him, their faces said it all. Selphie— she had died.

In the following weeks he could barely find the courage to attend her funeral. It was a milestone in his mentality to even accept the fact that she was dead, let alone… it was his fault. When he walked up to see her lying there in her casket her broke down. She lay there peacefully wearing her infamous yellow dress, and even her jump rope was next to her side.

Now looking back, he still felt that gravity of weight on him… realizing that after all, he **did** love her. Still… even with the enormous weight on his heart, Selphie was still always there to help him lift it a little, day by day.

He smiled as he read engraved on her tombstone:

_There is still sunshine in the world_

**n e x t** s h o t:

"you can't really marry her!"  
"of course not, she's only a child."  
_we're simply playing house_.  
not everyone was simply **playing**.

**R e a d** & **R e v i e w**


	6. k a r m a

**to HEART . **

_  
_**Just a little karma **

**ONE : SHOT  
**_by lunamaria _

_  
_"Crap," She then promptly covered her mouth. She just realized that before now she had never once before cursed in her life. She let her hands drag down her face, wishing now more than ever that she were somewhere else. There was not enough caffeine in the world to keep her smiling. Listening to him was like listening to herself, which she never did. It was only now that she had realized just how annoying it really was. Every few minutes her head would nod and she would almost reach precious sleep, only to be interrupted.

"By the way, did I tell you— you're the most beautiful girl in town? That makes **you** the BEST!" She could tell he'd told this to countless others, and just scooted a little farther away from him, flexing his muscles. What did she care if he ate five dozen eggs a day and was "A strapping young beauty"? She'd trained herself, now, in the last hour to fall asleep to his pick up lines until he chuckled in a voice so annoying to match her own.

"Which is better: Gasphie, or Selphon?" She went silent. "Damn." And now, she realized, that for the second time in her life, she cursed- all within a two-minute period.

He drowned on, and drew out a long sigh. "Selphon."

x **x** x

This was the line! Talking, one thing— but singing was another!

"No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston!"

He moved closer to Selphie so she alone could hear. "And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair!" She need out, and she needed out **now**. Not only was it bad enough that he was singing, but the whole tavern had the nerve to join in. The worse part of this all was— well, karma. She knew she deserved this sinking "Strapping young beauty" and all his vocals. But, she did think that this was passing the limit,

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge."

His belt went flying across his room after he broke it, from flexing. Her eyes shut half way, and another long sigh slithered out as she quietly moaned to herself, under the roar of his vocals.

x **x** x

As she was finally set free from him she began on her way out. Tonight had to be the only night she was ever completely quiet, and when she spoke, it was in a known human octave. Opening the exit to the cavern, the same deep & annoying voice that swallowed five dozen eggs every morning, asked.

"Selphie, which do you like best: Gasphie, or Selphon?"

She growled beneath her breath. "Selphon… See you tomorrow."

**m i s c e l **l a n e o u s :

okay, well first of all, this is pure crack,  
& i can't be held responsible for any  
injuries obtained during your read of  
it- & anyhow next one shot is featured  
as the "next shot" on the last shot.

so..  
kthxbye!

**R e a d** & **R e v i e w **


End file.
